


Erotyczne fantazje 71

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 71

Dziedziczka poczuła jak ręka Ruby powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając jej kobiecość. Jej sutki stwardniały, a między nogami zrobiła się mokra od pieszczot swojej kochanki.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wydobywały się z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty młodszej łowczyni pobudzały jej rozgrzane ciało. Chciała tylko więcej i więcej.

Palce Ruby weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając dziedziczkę do szaleństwa.Wiła się na łóżku, czując jak intensywny orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało.


End file.
